So Close
by Dark Metal Queen
Summary: Song Fic. Based off the song So Close by Jon McLaughlin and the dance scene from the movie Enchanted. Once Emma is back in the Enchanted Forest a ball is held in her name. The first dance she has is with Captain Hook. Pairings: Emma/Hook and slight Tinkerbell/Baefire. Rated K.


**So Close**

**Disclaimer: It's clear I don't own So Close by Jon Mclaughlin or the television show Once Upon A Time, however, comment on this story.**

Hook was awestruck at Emma Swan coming down the staircase to the ballroom. He walked up to her as she stepped off the bottom step. Hook gave a bow and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful Swan." Hook says to her.

"Thanks," she tells Hook as she scopes out the huge room, "I'm not really a ballgown sort of girl. At least this dress is crimson red."

"It suits you."

The band began to play, they started with a quick waltz, and the couples took to the dance floor. Emma could make out a few of the people there: Regina, Snow White, Charming, and Tinkerbell. Towards the back, though she didn't know it, Henry was dancing with Grace. Emma and Hook were the only ones who weren't dancing. They just stood there staring at the crowd who had came for the celebration ad their silence worsened as the band switched to a slow song. Hook was the one you broke the silence. He extends his hand towards Emma and asks if she wants to dance.

"The great Captain Hook dances?" Emma says quizzically.

"Always the tone of surprise. I wasn't always a pirate. I've sneaked into a few balls in my life."

Emma chuckles and takes Hook's hand. Hook leads them to the center of the dance floor. He places his hook on her waist and takes her hand in his. Emma lightly shakes her hair so part of it was behind her right shoulder, and places her free hand on Hook's shoulder. They begin to slow dance around the room.

"So lass, how does it feel to be back here?"

"...You never get used to it. I'm not used to being a princess, or having people treat me like I've bee gone a thousand years."

As the dance continues different people in the room begin to stare at them. One of the onlookers was Neal Cassidy(Baelfire). Jealousy and slight resentment grew inside him as he saw the woman he loved dance with the pirate. Neither Emma, nor Hook, cared or even noticed the stares. At this point though Hook spun Emma away from him, she gracefully returned to him.

A strange feeling bubbled up inside Emma. _"What was it,"_ Emma thought. Was it her nerves? Happiness? What? All she knew is that she wanted to be close to Hook. All she felt was the walls she built around her, crumble down.

All around them as people stared, Charming and Neal were the ones who stared the most intently. With Charming is was because he was being the typical overprotective father. With Neal it was because his negative feelings were growing stronger and stronger until he couldn't handle them anymore. Neal walked up to the dancing couple and taps Emma on her shoulder. She snaps out of her thoughts and focuses her attention on Neal.

"Neal, what is it?" Emma asks.

"Mind if I cut in?" Neal asks as well.

"Sure, I guess."

Neal leads Emma away from Hook as he stares at them waltzing away. Snow sees the sadness and longing on Hooks faces and excuses herself from her husband. Snow walks over to the pirate and tells him to dance with her. Hook agrees to dance with her as they follow the rhythm and the rest of the dancing pairs. Snow got straight to the point as she spoke with Hook.

"You love Emma don't you."

"Aye. But I don't think she feels the same."

"I know my daughter. She puts up so many walls, so do you, but I know she likes you back."

"She deserves someone like Baelfire."

"Or someone exactly like him right? She doesn't love him and I'm pretty sure she still holds a grudge against him for leaving her all those years ago."

"Why would she want a pirate?"

"Why would I want a shepherd boy? No one can control who they love. Go to her Hook. Forget about what my husband thinks about you or what Neal thinks about you."

"It's not so easy. Plus we've only had one dalliance."

"I distinctly remember you saying in Neverland that you fancy my daughter. Besides Charming owes you for saving his life from dreamshade." Snow jokes.

Finally Neal and Emma stop dancing with each other and she returns back to Hook. Snow steps away and smiles an approving smile at Emma and leaves her and Hook alone. Emma and Hook danced a second time. This time the music swelled and flowed through the room. It wrapped itself around the dancers and entwined Hook and Emma together. By this point Hook had his arms around Emma's waist and she had hers around Hook's neck. With this dance that same feeling came back to Emma. She didn't feel it with Neal at all, just with Hook.

**...**

Speaking of Neal, he just kept staring at those two, so much so that at first he didn't notice Tinkerbell coming up to him. She was dressed in a dark green mermaid dress, her hair was in her signature bun on top of her head, and for a second she looked at Regina(who was standing concession table) who gave her a look to carry on with her plan.

"Hello Bae," she said.

"Hey Tink. What's going on?" he replies.

"You want to dance?"

"Sure." Neal says. He'd do anything to get his mind off of Emma, so he agrees to dance with Tinkerbell.

For awhile the dance in silence and fortunately they didn't get the attention that Hook and Emma got. Although Tinkerbell received a disapproving glance from the Blue Fairy and an encouraging look from Regina, Tinkerbell didn't notice this though, she just noticed the man she fancied.

"Seem like love is in the air for our pirate friend," Tinkerbell comments.

"Don't remind me." Neal changes the subject. "So where did you learn to dance?"

"It's one of the first lessons in fairy training. That and not breaking all the rules."

Neal chuckles and says that he thought that the Blue Fairy had finally forgiven her.

"Why hasn't she given you your wings back?"

"She may have apologized in Storybrooke but Blue's not a very forgiving person in general. I'll probably never get my wings or powers back."

"Sounds like you still don't believe in yourself."

"Let's move on to something else."

For quite sometime neither of them could think of anything to say. Neal hesitates at what he wants to say next so for a moment he gets a good look at the fairy.

"That's a nice dress. It looks good. You look good... I mean you always looks good." Neal stutters, "Where did you get it." he hurriedly says.

Tinkerbell looks a little self conscious. She pauses before she speaks.

"Thank you. Regina, she made it."

"Regina can make clothes?"

"Well made...conjured. There's not really a difference with her."

Neal chuckles once more and they continue their dance in silence.

"So Bae, when did you learn how to dance?"

"I don't know. Sometime after I left Neverland and landed in Manhattan."

Like Hook did with Emma, Neal spun Tinkerbell in a circle. Something was happening inside him though. Suddenly he didn't care that Emma was dancing with Hook. Tinkerbell started to feel it too and it got a little overwhelming.

"We should stop Bae. I'll see you later." And so Tinkerbell walks back over to Regina and tries to pull herself together.

Back with Emma and Hook the two were still dancing. Her lips part a bit and she gets a sort of surprised, apprehensive expression on her face. The two of them weren't that far from each other, they were close enough that they could almost kiss. Hook pulls her even closer to him so that she's against him.

"...I...What are you doing?"

"Just hold still," he tells her.

With a sweet, slow gentleness Hook leans in and kisses Emma. As quickly as it happened, the kisses ended. Even quicker, Emma pulled away from Hook.

"I can't. I have to go." Emma says as she hurries away from the pirate and leaves the ballroom to avoid what she was feeling.


End file.
